


Cats and cigarettes

by bricksandbones



Series: Mad about the boy [12]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones
Summary: This too shall pass.





	Cats and cigarettes

I count the stars while I light up -

someday my numbers will outnumber yours.

 

Tell me what it’s like to be

dead and twenty-eight; show me

how many feet under. And I’ll tell you 

about real-life vampires: bloated corpses 

and fear, the living and their wishful thinking.

 

This too shall pass. In the meantime there’s cats 

and cigarettes. They say only the good die young.

You are everything I want; all the things I can’t have.


End file.
